


The F*ck Is An OTP?

by bellafarella



Series: 11 AU's for my boo's [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Crush, Teasing, not edited, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers who have a crush on each other and the students ship them. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The F*ck Is An OTP?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This next one goes to Lama, aka Las, idk I think of you like that :p hehe. I love you so much!! You are such a great person, and so incredibly sweet! You are such a supporter of my writing and it really means a lot to me. I love when we talk even though it's tough with the 8 hour difference, we still make it work :) I'm glad you actually love my snaps of my dog cause I always feel so annoying about how much I snap him hahaha. Anyway, I hope you like this, it's full of fluff and some nice smut ;) <3

Ian and Mickey have been working at the same high school for the past few months. When they first met at the beginning of the year they both had this immediate connection to the other that they couldn’t shake.   
  
Ian didn’t know what it was about Mickey but he kept thinking about him. He wasn’t sure if it was his tattooed knuckles, his horrible social skills, his offensive language, or how he just didn’t give two shits but knew that he was a hell of a good math teacher. Ian didn’t know if it was just the fact that it was all of those things plus more. Ian knew there was more to the math teacher than this tough guy act he put on. For the first couple of months Ian tried hard to become his friend at the very least. He wanted to know more about Mickey. All he knew was his families reputation and that he was the new math teacher.   
  
Mickey didn’t know what it was about Ian but he kept thinking about him. He wasn’t sure if it was how ridiculously tall he was compared to him, if it was his fire red hair or the freckles on his arms and faintly on his face, if it was his goofy grin or his big hands, or if it was a combination of all those things. Mickey knew that if he wasn’t careful that this new English teacher was going to chip away at him and fuck him up for anyone else. He was already doing that and they had barely known each other that long. For the first couple of months he knew Ian was trying to be nice and be his friend. He was being like that with everyone but Mickey couldn’t help but wonder if Ian was also trying to flirt with him. It wasn’t so obvious at times but other times - well those anyone could notice.  
  
  
  
After the winter break both men were just so excited to start school again just to see the other. They hadn’t seen each other since school had let out.   
  
Over the break their crushes got out of hand. They couldn’t stop thinking of the other and what they were doing, what they were thinking, who they were with. It got out of hand to the point where they thought of the other every second of the day, and they jerked off as much (if not more) as they used to when they were teenagers.   
  
— — —  
  
On the day back to school Ian came into the teachers lounge and saw Mickey pouring himself some coffee into his travel mug.   
  
“Hey,” Ian said coming up next to him.   
  
“Hey, man,” Mickey said back with a smile.  
  
“How was your break?” Ian asked, he couldn’t help but keep the smile on his face. He was so happy to see Mickey again. He looked really good. His hair grew out a bit on top but he shaved the sides, his arms looked to be a little bigger, and what he was wearing just made Ian want to tear them off of him.   
  
“Alright, spent it at my sisters with her husband and kid, you?” Mickey asked looking Ian over. Fuck, did he ever look good. It seems as though every time Mickey sees Ian he’s a bit bulkier. Ian’s arms look bigger, if his rolled up shirt is anything to go by.  
  
“Same, though all my siblings were there. I didn’t stay there, too many of us, especially with two siblings have their own kids. I stayed at home and my younger sister decided to stay with me,” Ian said as he took a sip from the cup of coffee he poured himself.   
  
“How many are you again?” Mickey asked with a small smirk.  
  
“Six, plus Fiona and Lip both have two kids. We were ridiculously packed in that house,” Ian chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad my shit for brains brothers weren’t around. Apart from Iggy, he came by on Christmas,” Mickey shrugged.  
  
Just then some more teachers came trickling into the lounge and Ian had to start heading to class for one of the grade nine classes to get to his class for homeroom.   
  
  
“Hey, Mr. G!” A few of Ian’s students said on their way into the classroom for homeroom. Ian had a mini fan club of students. It was mainly one group of kids who seem to always hang out. They even stick around at lunch sometimes and eat in his class with him. There’s six of them, two guys and four girls. The girls had a major crush on him until he let them know he’s actually gay.   
  
“Hey, guys. How was your break?” Ian asked the group as they settled in their seats closest to Ian’s desk.  
  
The six of them started telling Ian about their breaks and soon enough they had to get started on making sure everyone was there. Before Ian’s homeroom class was about to disperse and his grade ten English class was to come in a couple of the girls came up to his desk.  
  
“What can I do for you girls?” Ian asked them, resting his chin in his hand, giving Lori and Cate his full attention.  
  
“How was your break? We didn’t get to ask you before,” Lori said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.  
  
“It was fine, got to spend time with all my siblings, and nieces and nephews. Thanks for asking,” Ian said with an easy smile. It felt good knowing some of his students liked him and were genuinely interested in what he had to say.  
  
“Did you see a certain math teacher during your break?” Cate said with a sly grin.   
  
“Are you referring to Mr. Milkovich?” Ian asked sitting up straight.  
  
“Duh,” They said in unison.   
  
“Girls, I’ve told you before, there is nothing going on with Mr. Milkovich and I,” Ian said with a sigh. Some of his students have been trying to set up Mickey and him since they started the school year. He doesn’t know why their students are getting involved but they are and it’s getting weird.  
  
“Sure, Mr. G., whatever you say,” Lori said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
“We know you two dig each other. Just bang or date or whatever it is older people do when they like someone,” Cate said as she tied her short hair into a small bun.   
  
Ian’s tenth grade English class was entering and some were already sitting. “Girls, get to class,” He said pointing to the door. The two girls sighed and left the room. He would see them after his free period for creative writing class. Five minutes later when the bell rang Ian started his first class for the day. Ian teaches five classes a day and gets one free period.   
  
  
Ian had lunch in his classroom with those students of his that like him, and he likes back. They had their creative writing class just before lunch so they stuck around.   
  
Before Ian’s last class for the day he finally had his free period. He went over lesson plans and whatever teachers usually do. However he couldn’t help but think about Mickey. He hasn’t seen him since that morning since he didn’t go to the lounge at lunch.  
  
There was a knock on Ian’s open classroom door.   
  
— — —  
  
Mickey doesn’t mind the school he teaches at and doesn’t mind half the teachers and students there either. He even likes some of his students. More so his older students. They were less unbearable than the younger ones who thought they were hot shit for being in advanced calculus.   
  
Though, today some of the students he actually doesn’t mind have been acting weird. He has quite the reputation of being the hard-ass math teacher and it’s only the second term he’s there. Right off the bat he earned that reputation. Partly because of his tattoos and his family name but also he earned it by being a tough math teacher. He wants his students to actually learn what he’s teaching and he’s not going to make it easy on them.   
  
After his class some of them came up to him and asked him about his break. One girl then said, “Did you see Mr. G. during your break?”  
  
“Gallagher?” Mickey asked even though he knew who they were talking about. For some reason the students are trying to get them together. Plus, a lot of the students love Ian, their Mr. G.  
  
“Yeah! So did you?” Another girl asked. He wasn’t the best at names.   
  
“Why would I see him?” Mickey asked.   
  
“Cause you two are so into each other!” The first girl said.  
  
“Yeah, you definitely need to date!” The other girl said.  
  
“Yeah, definitely! You guys are our OTP,” The first girl said again.  
  
“Biggest OTP, oh my God. We ship you guys more than any couple on TV,” The other said.  
  
Mickey rubbed his eyes. This was a big reason he didn’t date girls. He didn’t know what the fuck they were talking about. So he said, “What the fuck are you two talking about? What’s a ship or OT- whatever you said?”   
  
“OTP is one true pair. You two need to be together!” The first girl said answering his questions… sort of.  
  
“Ok get out of my class, you’re late,” Mickey said motioning for the door. They obliged and left him alone.   
  
Mickey ran his hand through his hair before deciding to go take a walk. It’s his free period and he couldn’t be bothered to go over lesson plans right now.  
  
  
He ended up in front of Ian’s classroom and saw that it was open. He peaked inside and saw Ian starring off into space so he knocked on the door.   
  
“Come in,” Ian said before looking up to meet his eyes.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey said as he walked in.   
  
“Hey, Mickey. What’s up?” Ian asked with a huge grin on his face.   
  
Mickey couldn’t help but smile back. He walked over to Ian’s desk and said, “What’s a ship? Apparently some of the students ship us.”  
  
Ian laughed. He laughed so hard he could see a small tear escape his eye. Mickey smiled but was a bit annoyed. He said, “What? What the fuck is it?”  
  
Ian’s laughter subsided and he said, “My younger sister, Debbie, told me about it when we were watching some TV show. It’s a term people use when they want two people to be together as a couple. Usually it’s only reserved for TV or movies but I guess the kids are using it on real people too.”   
  
“Guess that’s why they said we should date,” Mickey said.   
  
“They said that to you?” Ian asked leaning forward in his chair.   
  
Mickey nodded and Ian said, “They’ve been asking me about you for weeks now. They keep asking if we’re dating or banging or whatever.”   
  
“Same with me. They called us their OTP,” Mickey said rolling his eyes.  
  
“OTP?! Oh man, they really want us together,” Ian said.  
  
“The fuck is an OTP? What’s the big deal about it?” Mickey asked confused again.  
  
“It’s the couple on shows or whatever that people root for always. Even if they break up they still ship them and just pray they get back together. My sister’s OTP is always breaking up apparently but she always screams at the TV for them to just kiss already. From what she tells me or what I see when she watches at my place,” Ian said, “It’s a serious thing okay?”  
  
Mickey laughed at that. “You’re such a nerd.”  
  
“Says the math teacher,” Ian teased back.  
  
“Fuck off, I’m the badass math teacher who students are scared of. Hell, the principal is even scared of me,” Mickey laughed.  
  
Ian laughed and said, “True. You’re lucky they ship you with me. They love me.”   
  
Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Not all of them. Your students in English hate you. They complain about you in my class about your bullshit essays.”  
  
Ian feigned shock, “You liar!”  
  
Mickey laughed, “You’re such an idiot.”  
  
Ian smiled and said, “Do you want to go out with me?”   
  
Mickey stopped laughing and looked at Ian in mild shock. He’s been crushing on Ian since the beginning of the year and knew that Ian flirted but he didn’t know Ian liked him back. He said, “What?”  
  
“You know, the kids want us to date so badly,” Ian said with a smirk. He smiled shyly before saying, “And so do I.”  
  
“Okay, yeah,” Mickey said.  
  
“Don’t sound too excited there,” Ian said.  
  
Mickey chuckled and with more enthusiasm he said, “I’d like to go out with you, Mr. G.”   
  
“Mmm, I kinda like how that sounds coming from you,” Ian flirted. “Is that wrong?”   
  
Mickey laughed and said, “Hell if I know.”   
  
“Give me your number and I’ll call you about that date?” Ian asked.  
  
“Okay,” Mickey said as he walked the two steps to stand right at Ian’s desk. Ian handed him his phone and he programmed it in before calling it so he had Ian’s number too before handing it back to him.   
  
  
  
Ian and Mickey’s date was to come on Friday night, however throughout the week they were even more flirtatious towards each other and they couldn’t wait for their date to come.   
  
— — —  
  
On Friday Ian and Mickey went to their homes to dump their school stuff and get ready for their date. They met at the restaurant at six and had dinner. They talked throughout dinner about school, their lives outside of work, family, friends, anything and everything they could think of.   
  
“Do you wanna go for drinks somewhere or can we just go back to my place already?” Ian asked after they got their cheque.  
  
Mickey raised his eyebrows and said, “Lead the way, big guy.”  
  
Ian laughed but couldn’t help smirk at him.   
  
  
Ian led them into his apartment and closed the door behind him before Mickey was pushing him against the door. He kissed him hard on the mouth and Ian reciprocated. He grabbed onto Mickey’s waist before hoisting him up and wrapping his legs around him. Mickey wound his arms around Ian’s neck also and ran his hands through his hair and he licked inside his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip.   
  
Ian walked them to his bedroom and dropped Mickey onto his bed. Ian lives alone so he didn’t even bother closing the door. They got undressed and Ian pinned Mickey under him. He held Mickey’s arms down his hands and kissed Mickey hard. He bit his bottom lip hard eliciting a small moan from Mickey.   
  
He mumbled against Mickey’s neck, “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you moan.” Ian bit down on Mickey’s earlobe and got what he wanted, Mickey moaned a bit louder than before.  
  
Ian released Mickey’s wrists and started moving down Mickey’s body with his lips and tongue. Mickey immediately ran his hands through Ian’s hair. He moaned out loud when Ian licked up his hard shaft before sucking on the head.   
  
Ian took all of Mickey in his mouth. He moaned around the hard shaft on his tongue. He’s been wanting to do this since he met Mickey and he was practically giddy about it.  
  
Ian let Mickey go with a loud pop before laying on him as he reached into his bedside drawer to pull out the lube and condom. He left the condom on the bed next to Mickey’s hip before he went back to having Mickey’s cock in his mouth. Blindly, Ian slicked up a couple fingers before inserting one into Mickey’s warm hole.   
  
Mickey moaned out louder and planted his feet on the bed to give Ian better access to his hole. Ian inserted his other finger and scissored Mickey open. Mickey was gripping onto Ian’s hair, pulling at it and running his fingers through it.  
  
Mickey pulled Ian a bit harder and he got the hint. Ian pulled off of Mickey and Mickey turned them around. He pushed Ian to lay down before taking Ian into his mouth. He sucked and licked as much as he could before Ian was panting and pulling him off of him. Mickey tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it down Ian’s lengthy member, making Ian moan out at the touch.  
  
Mickey straddled Ian’s hips and lined himself up with Ian’s cock before slowly lowering himself onto him. They both cried out at the feeling and Mickey had to place his hands flat on Ian’s chest. Once he got the feel of Ian he started to move. He rocked up and down and soon enough gained a rhythm with Ian before he was going harder and faster than he started with. Ian was gripping onto Mickey’s hips, sure to be bruising him, but Mickey didn’t care. All he cared about was having Ian’s hands on him and his cock deep in his ass. It’s all he could picture since September.   
  
Ian said breathlessly, “C’mere.” Mickey moved his head down and pressed his lips to Ian’s. Ian brought one hand up to hold Mickey’s face to his as he kissed him. Being this close made Mickey’s cock rub against both of their abs and he couldn’t help but moan into Ian’s mouth.   
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moaned into his mouth.   
  
Ian could feel that Mickey was close. Mickey was clenching around him so tight he was seeing stars. He flipped them around fast before pounding into him with more intensity. Mickey couldn’t hold it anymore and he came hard onto his stomach with a loud moan. Ian was close behind him.   
  
Once their orgasms subsided, Ian tossed the used condom and cleaned Mickey off. Ian checked his phone and saw that it was barely ten pm yet.   
  
“Come, let’s grab a beer,” Ian said as he put on his boxers.   
  
Mickey got up and did the same. They walked out of the room in only their boxers and sat on the sofa, beer in hand.  
  
  
It felt weirdly domestic to both of them to just be sitting on the sofa, pressed up next to each other, beer in hand and in their boxers after some amazing sex.   
  
  
They couldn’t deny that they both want that. That domesticity. That feeling of being so completely comfortable with another person. That feeling of having someone care for you as much as you care for them. They’ve wanted that since they first met. And now they have it.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
>  Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


End file.
